William Sadler
|birthplace = Buffalo, New York |family = Marni Joan Bakst Sadler Colley Bakst Jane Sadler William Sadler |yearsactive = 1977-present }} William Thomas Sadler is an American actor best known for his role as Sheriff Jim Valenti in the science-fiction TV series Roswell. Biography Sadler was born on April 13, 1950, in Buffalo, New York, to Jane and William Sadler. Sadler always loved performing growing up, having taken on the persona of a banjo playing jokester while he was enrolled at the Orchard Park High School. Having received much acclaim from students and teachers alike, Sadler was encouraged by an English teacher to audition for the senior play. He was able to get the lead role, and after graduating, Sadler enrolled at both the State University of New York at Geneseo and the Cornell University, where he eventually graduated with a master's in Acting and a minor in Speech Communications. Sadler got his first on-screen role in 1977, when he was cast as an unknown character in the CBS family show The CBS Festival of Lively Arts for Young People. Sadler earned his first major recurring role in 1987 when he was first cast as Lieutenant Charlie Fontana in the crime drama series Private Eye. Since then, Sadler has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Blacklist, When We Rise, Iron Man 3, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., The Shawshank Redemption, The Green Mile, Die Hard 2, Elementary, The Flash, Onion News Empire, Person of Interest, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Numb3rs, Roswell, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Sadler portrayed Ray Finnegan, a mobster acquainted with SSA David Rossi that was murdered by the notorious hitman Tony Mecacci, in the Season Five episode "Reckoner". Filmography *Power - 12 episodes (2017-2018) - Tony Teresi *Day 5 - 4 episodes (2017) - Bob *The Blacklist - 3 episodes (2013-2017) - Sam Milhoan *Shoot Me Nicely (2017) - Roy Barnes *When We Rise (2017) - Chuck Cooper *Berlin Station - 4 episodes (2016) - Clay Williams *The Duel (2016) - Governor Ross *The Hollow (2016) - Sheriff Beau McKinney *WHIH News Front - 2 episodes (2016) - President Matthew Ellis *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 3 episodes (2015-2016) - President Matthew Ellis *Edge (2015) - Big Bill *Jesse Stone: Lost in Paradise (2015) - Gino Fish *Blue Bloods (2015) - Armin Janko *Z Nation (2015) - Sam Custer *Freeheld (2015) - Peter Santucci *Madam Secretary - 2 episodes (2014-2015) - George *Ava's Possessions (2015) - Bernard *Nothing Sacred (2015) - Chambers *Hawaii Five-0 - 10 episodes (2010-2014) - John McGarrett *The Flash (2014) - Simon Stagg *Freedom (2014) - Plimpton *From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series - 2 episodes (2014) - Big Jim *The Historian (2014) - Valerian Hadley *Homeland - 3 episodes (2013) - Michael Higgins *Elementary (2013) - Ian Gale *Frank the Bastard (2013) - Cyrus Gast *The Suspect (2013) - Sheriff Dixon *Machete Kills (2013) - Sheriff Doakes *Golden Boy - 2 episodes (2013) - Police Commissioner Jack Dowdell *Checkmate, Keep Your Enemies Closer (2013) - Agent Cone *Onion News Empire (2013) - Ed Musgrove *Iron Man 3 (2013) - President Matthew Ellis *666 Park Avenue - 2 episodes (2013) - Nate McKenny *Riddle (2013) - Jack Abel *Gilded Lilys (2013) - Unknown Character *Damages - 6 episodes (2012) - Helmut Torben *Greetings from Tim Buckley (2012) - Lee Underwood *Jesse Stone: Benefit of the Doubt (2012) - Gino Fish *Future Weather (2012) - Ed *See Girl Run (2012) - Marty *Being Flynn (2012) - Ray *Man on a Ledge (2012) - Valet *Melvin Smarty (2012) - Bob *Restitution (2011) - George Youngstown *Fringe - 2 episodes (2008-2011) - Doctor Bruce Sumner *Silent But Deadly (2011) - Capper *Person of Interest (2011) - Seamus O'Mara *White Collar (2011) - Brett Gelles *Jesse Stone: Innocents Lost (2011) - Gino Fish *Chase - 2 episodes (2011) - William Frost *Keep Your Enemies Closer (2011) - Agent Cone *Open Gate (2011) - Robert *Red & Blue Marbles (2011) - John *Mineville (2010) - Tom O'Roarke *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Victor (voice) *Three Rivers - 2 episodes (2009-2010) - Michael Zelasko *Mercy - 2 episodes (2010) - Retired Colonel Nate Ramsey *Jesse Stone: No Remorse (2010) - Gino Fish *The Pacific - 4 episodes (2010) - Lieutenant Colonel Lewis Puller *Beyond All Boundaries (2009) - Lieutenant Colonel Lewis Puller (voice) *Last Day of Summer (2009) - Mr. Crolick *Criminal Minds - "Reckoner" (2009) TV episode - Ray Finnegan *Shadowheart (2009) - Thomas Conners *The Hills Run Red (2009) - Concannon *Jesse Stone: Thin Ice (2009) - Gino Fish *Stream (2009) - Doctor Shelby *Eagle Eye (2008) - Jerry's Dad *The Bourne Conspiracy (2008) - Alexander Conklin (voice, credited as Bill Sadler) *Medium (2008) - John Edgemont *The Mist (2007) - Jim *August Rush (2007) - Thomas Novacek *Traveler - 7 episodes (2007) - Carlton Fog *Jesse Stone: Sea Change (2007) - Gino Fish *The Black Donnellys (2007) - Munst *Numb3rs (2007) - J. Everett Tuttle *The Wine Bar (2006) - Bartender *The Path to 9/11 - 2 episodes (2006) - Neil Herman *Unspoken (2006) - Dad *A New Wave (2006) - Roger Dewitt *Premium (2006) - Cole Carter *Jimmy and Judy (2006) - Uncle Rodney *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Red Cooper *The Good Student (2006) - Phil Palmer *Purple Heart (2005) - Colonel Allen *Confess (2005) - Senator Roger Lampert *Law & Order (2005) - Kevin Drucker *Devour (2005) - Ivan Reisz *Law & Order: Trial by Jury (2005) - Paul Rice *Tru Calling (2005) - Travis *Third Watch (2005) - Scotty Murray *JAG (2004) - Saul Wainright *Kinsey (2004) - Kenneth Braun *Wonderfalls - 14 episodes (2004) - Darrin Tyler *The Battle of Shaker Heights (2003) - Abe *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2003) - Kyle Devlin *Ed (2003) - Lee Leetch *Roswell - 61 episodes (1999-2002) - Sheriff Jim Valenti *Another Life (2002) - Man *Skippy (2001) - Ringo *Witness Protection (1999) - Sharp *The Green Mile (1999) - Klaus Detterick *Stealth Fighter (1999) - Admiral Frank Peterson *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - 3 episodes (199-1999) - Sloan *Reach the Rock (1998) - Quinn *Disturbing Behavior (1998) - Dorian Newberry *Ambushed (1998) - Jim Natter *RocketMan (1997) - 'Wild Bill' Overbeck *Poltergeist: The Legacy - 2 episodes (1996-1997) - Shamus Bloom *Solo (1996) - Colonel Frank Madden *Bordello of Blood (1996) - Mummy *The Omen (1995) - Doctor Linus *The Outer Limits (1995) - Frank Hellner *Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight (1995) - Brayker *Tales from the Crypt - 2 episodes (1989-1994) - The Grim Reaper/Niles Talbot *The Shawshank Redemption (1994) - Heywood *Roadracers (1994) - Sarge *Rebel Highway (1994) - Sarge Leather *Bermuda Grace (1994) - Sam Grace *Night Driving (1993) - Eddy *Jack Reed: Badge of Honor (1993) - Anatole *Freaked (1993) - Dick Brian *Trespass (1992) - Don *Two-Fisted Tales (1992) - Mr. Rush *Rush (1991) - Monroe *Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey (1991) - Grim Reaper *Tagget (1991) - Yuri Chelenkoff *The Last to Go (1991) - Treat *The Face of Fear (1990) - Anthony Prine *The Hot Spot (1990) - Frank Sutton *Die Hard 2 (1990) - Stuart *Hard to Kill (1990) - Senator Vernon Trent (credited as Bill Sadler) *Dear John - 2 episodes (1988-1989) - Ken (credited as Bill Sadler) *K-9 (1989) - Salesman Don (credited as Bill Sadler) *Gideon Oliver (1989) - Franklin Finney *Hard Time on Planet Earth (1989) - Officer Rollman (credited as Bill Sadler) *Murphy Brown (1989) - Colonel Fitzpatrick (credited as Bill Sadler) *Unconquered (1989) - Coach Dickey (credited as Bill Sadler) *Hooperman (1989) - Lanny Hardin (credited as Bill Sadler) *Roseanne - 2 episodes (1989) - Dwight *Cadets (1988) - Colonel Tom Sturdivant (credited as Bill Sadler) *Alien Private Eye (1988) - Charlie Fontana *St. Elsewhere (1988) - Mr. Oppenheimer (credited as Bill Sadler) *In the Heat of the Night - 2 episodes (1988) - Ritchie Epman (credited as Bill Sadler) *Private Eye - 7 episodes (1987-1988) - Lieutenant Charlie Fontana *Tour of Duty (1987) - Major Rigby *Project X (1987) - Doctor Carroll (credited as Bill Sadler) *The Equalizer (1986) - Rick Dillon/Kevin Moore (credited as Bill Sadler) *Off Beat (1986) - Dickson (credited as Bill Sadler) *Assaulted Nuts (1985) - Various *After MASH (1983) - Joe Warner (credited as Bill Sadler) *Newhart (1983) - Clumsy Guest (credited as Bill Sadler) *Hanky Panky (1982) - Hotel Clerk *The Neighborhood (1982) - Neighbor (credited as Bill Sadler) *Supervisors (1982) - Ed *Nurse (1981) - Doctor George Bradford *Charlie and the Great Balloon Chase (1981) - Joey *NBC Special Treat (1979) - John *The Great Wallendas (1978) - Dieter Schmidt *The CBS Festival of Lively Arts for Young People (1977) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors